What Lonely Really Feels Like
by LiToDaRkOnE
Summary: UPDATE 110807: discontinued :OTHER HALF to Confessions Of A Dark Soul. The story from Draco's POV leading up to the tragic end of his unpronounced love. you should read the first story before you read this one
1. The Dream

AN: muahahaha I'm back with the sequel! Well I hope you guys enjoy! I guess I should put in another exclaimer and stuff so yeah. I DO NOT OWN A THING EXCEPT THE THING YOU MIGHT CALL A PLOT but besides that I own nothing. :D and the italized stuff is the dream

* * *

_(foot steps) "Who's there?" asked Draco. A soft giggle was all that answered him. Draco turns around frantically with his arms stretched out into the darkness trying to find the source of the giggling. All of a sudden Draco spots a silhouette and quickly seizes it, hlding it tightly in his arms asking again, "Who are you?"_

_The figure slowly turned around letting a mysterious light highlight their face so that Draco could see them clearly. He gasped as he saw their face. "Someone you have known for almost half your life _Malfoy_," the figure replied while smiling._

_Before Draco could even say a word, the girl in his arms began to fade away but not before he felt the wet, hot, stickiness of the blood on her arms. He jumped back in surprise and looked down in horror and when he looked back up, all he saw was his father smirking and cackling saying, "All the ones you will ever come to love shall perish!"_

Draco woke up gasping and sweating in his tangled silken sheets.

* * *

AN: yeah I know another AN but still it.. please REVIEW! it'll be much appreciated and it'll make me update more and faster :D 


	2. The Talk

AN: heh sorry for the confusion but when I meant sequel I meant like what happened from someone else's point of view but thank you for giving me the idea to bring back Hermione and I will but in a different story; again sorry for the confusion.

* * *

It has been four days after the puzzling dream, but even though it has been four days, Draco can still recall every single detail.

_It felt so real_, thought Draco as he made his way through the maze of corridors to his father's study. Where _his mother_ awaited him.

It has been one year since the defeat of Voldermort and the death of Draco's father. Over the last year, families tried to reform while others mourned their lost loved ones and people like Draco, tried to change from the ways they have been taught to the ways they were never allowed to even try.

"Mother, you called for me?" asked Draco as he pushed the door open of his _late_ father's study. Ever since his father passed on, his mother was like a different person. She turned the mansion from drab and dreary to warm and cheery. So the study Draco was once too frightened to enter was now a very warm and inviting lounge area for Narissa and the friends (both _muggle_ and magical) she brought over.

"Ah, my sweet little dragon," cooed Narissa, "I understand that this pass year has been really tough for you to try to get pass those 'teachings' that your _father_ had drilled into your head, but I want you to try your best to get over that and befriend at least _one_ muggle-born wizard or _witch_ before your last year at Hogwarts is over."

"I'll try mum, I'll try. I promise," said Draco as he went over to embrace his tearing mother.

"Well, tomorrow is September first," sniffled Narissa, "you should make sure you have everything packed and such. And oh dear, I'm sniveling like an old coot."

Both she and Draco laugh at the comment while Draco ushers his fragile mother to her bedroom. After he bid her goodnight and closed her bedroom door, he whispered into the eerily quiet corridor, "This will be a lot harder now."


	3. Dream Girl

AN: buahahahaha I'm back with the third chapter. Yeah I know it took awhile but here it is enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Draco bid his mother farewell and stepped into the muggle transportation they called a _limo_. He thought about what he could do to fulfill his promise to his mother. _Maybe I could try to be nicer to the mud-Gran-_Hermione, Draco thought, _Yeah, I think I will be nicer to her and besides I'm head boy and she'll probably be head girl so yeah. Wow maybe this'll be easier than I thought._

Before Draco could start to think about ways to win Hermione's friendship without losing his reputation too much, the limo jerked to a halt and the driver's voice was heard saying, "Master Draco? We have arrived at Kings Cross Station."

All he could do was nod and open the door and grab his things and started for Platform 9¾.

Draco burst into the head compartment and slamming the door shut and didn't calm down until he heard Pansy's footsteps run past the compartment and fade away. It was only then did he release a sigh of relief. All this time he still had not noticed the figure lying fast asleep on one of the benches. When Draco did finally notice her, he was rooted on the spot just staring at the figure when the realization hit him. _That's the girl from my dream_, thought Draco.

Then the girl began to stir but Draco took no notice of it until she was sitting upright staring him down in the eyes and said, "What the hell are you staring at _Malfoy_?"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 

It's just the little button down there that you can click and send in a nice little thing that tells me, the authoress, what you think of my story(s)...


	4. Head Girl?

AN: Yeah I know that it's been awhile but I had trouble trying to figure out how to update because I guess fanfiction decided to "update"... so yeah heres the new chapter

* * *

Silvery-blue eyes met honey/chocolate eyes. Draco couldn't even break the silence so he just left a confused_ Hermione Granger_ alone in the head compartment. 

_Journal,September 1st_

_I am currently on the Hogwarts express and I am utterly confused. No really, I really am. I just saw the mudbl-damn it-I mean _Hermione_ in the head compartment. She looks kind of the same. Her hair is still as bushy as ever but I guess only she can pull that off. Her body, on the other hand, changed a whole lot. She's not the same stick girl I knew last year._

_There's something different about her this year. Her aura changed dramatically from that goody-goody mudblood to one that was a bit dark and foreboding if I do say so myself. And the fact that I think I dreamt of her actually scares me. Scares me. Wow, I wonder what people would say if they found out that I, Draco Lucious Malfoy, was afraid of a dream._

_I know I just have to be friends with Hermione, for mother's sake. I just hope Hermione will allow me to be friends with her. I know I'm going to have to prove to her that I have changed since my father's death._

_Sincerely yours,_

**_Draco L. Malfoy

* * *

_**

AN: Don't forget to review! .  



End file.
